The objective of this work is to develop methods for detecting mutagenic substances in human body fluids and to use these methods in studies of environmental epidemiology. Laboratory methods necessary for these studies are being further investigated and body fluids from individuals suspected to have occupational or other environmental exposure to mutagenic substances analyzed to confirm and partially quantitate such exposure.